1. Filed of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for recording digital signals and, more particularly, to an apparatus for recording a digital signal transmitted from one device, which has a different format than the recording apparatus, by converting the format of the digital signal into the format of the recording apparatus.
2. Description of the Background
Conventionally, in digital audio devices, such as a compact disc (hereunder called "CD") or a digital audio tape recorder (hereunder called "DAT"), for example, the lead-out, recording and playback of a digital signal are performed on the basis of respective digital signal formats which are different for each device.
Therefore, even if a digital signal is sent for recording from a device having one format on the transmission side to a device having a different format on the reception side by merely connecting the mutual digital devices, the digital signal cannot be sent directly nor can the digital signal be recorded on the reception side.
To enable the transmission of a digital signal between different kinds of devices and the recording of the digital signal based on that transmission, a so-called digital interface format (hereunder called "I/O format") has been determined.
In the case where the transmission of a digital signal is performed using the above-mentioned I/O format, a device on the reception side receives the digital signal while always confirming a category code specifying the kind of a device on the transmission side. If the kinds of the devices on the transmission and reception sides are the same, that is, when the category codes are the same, both the digital audio data and the digital subdata (subcode) are accepted and recorded on the device on the reception side. However, if the kinds of the devices are different and the category codes are different, the digital audio data is accepted and recorded but the digital subdata (subcode) is judged to be unsuitable for decoding so that it cannot be accepted or recorded.
For this reason, when the category codes are different, a subcode such as a signal for detecting the head of a piece, for example, cannot be recorded with the result that audio data cannot be used effectively even if the audio data is recorded laboriously on the reception side.